


Close

by haleyospaghettio



Series: Josh/Reader [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half naked sex, Heterosexual Sex, I love writing sex scenes about Josh, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Josh has socks on, Mental Instability, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, This is trash, Vaginal Sex, You're wearing one of his flannels, cunninglingus, im trash, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyospaghettio/pseuds/haleyospaghettio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s in one of his moods today; the medication he’d been on since his downward spiral after the disappearance and alleged death of his sisters had turned his mind to turmoil instead of fixing it, it seemed. </p><p>His moods and emotions and personality changed so frequently that some days, it was hard to remember it was Josh.</p><p>He's insatiable. He’s hungry and needy and desperate. For you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing sex scenes ft. Josh Washington. Sue me.  
> //  
> This isn't really related to the game at all. It mentions Hannah and Beth and Josh's mental state once. It's pretty much just sex. 
> 
> I hope you all like it. (-:

“C’mon,” Josh says, tugging you into his lap.

You set your legs on either side of his waist and wrap your arms around his neck as he snakes an arm around your waist and uses the hand on the other to cradle his head as he presses his mouth to yours, roughly.

He’s in one of his _moods_ today; the medication he’d been on since his downward spiral after the disappearance and alleged death of his sisters had turned his mind to turmoil instead of fixing it, it seemed. His moods and emotions and personality changed so frequently that some days, it was hard to remember it was Josh. Today he’s insatiable. He’s hungry and needy and desperate for you and has been all day.

This is your third time today and it’s only a little past two in the afternoon.

You’re in your room, because your parents are away for the weekend. Josh moves the hand on your waist and runs it down the curves and contours of your body and you sigh in content, taking in his gentle touch before it disappears.

Both of you are pretty much naked.

Josh has a pair of white socks with two black stripes just above his ankle and you have one of his button-up plaid shirts on your upper half. He runs his hands all the way down to your ankles, and then glides them back up while he kisses you. He finally stops when he reaches your thigh and taps your skin lightly with his palm in lieu of telling you to spread your legs.

You do, and as soon as they open his hand is in between them, rubbing your folds and then parting them to rub your clit. You’re already positively soaked from your early morning activities and you feel your clit twitch from the sensitivity. You groan into his mouth and move your hands up to tangle in his hair. He smirks against your lips and you groan again as he flicks his hand, picking up his pace ever so slightly.

“Josh,” you breathe. It feels _good_. His hands are smooth and deft and they know what they’re doing. He knows where to rub and brush and glide them against your skin to make you squirm and whine. His thumb is rubbing against your clit in circular, swift motions that have you tightening your grip in his hair and bucking your hips forward against his hand. “I want you, now,” you rasp, and he smiles.

“I know,” he mutters. “Want you, too.” He removes his hand from between your legs and stands with you wrapped around him. Josh lays you down on the bed and you lick your lips as he turns his back to you and you see his ass while he digs in his pants pocket for another condom.

After what feels like an eternity, he lets out a victorious grunt and turns to you with his hand held out, a small packet in hand. “Got it,” he says, and the boyish grin on his face makes you grin yourself. He rips the top corner open with his teeth and you watch in satisfaction as he rolls the condom onto his already erect cock. He catches you watching him and cheekily asks you, “You enjoying the show?”

You smile and play with one of the buttons on the side of your flannel. “Well, duh. Joshua Washington is naked in my bedroom. It doesn’t matter how many times I see you naked. I’ll literally never be over it,” you say and he laughs.

“The feeling is mutual, babe,” he replies as he crawls onto the bed. He positions himself on his knees between your legs and takes in the view of you lying underneath him as he strokes himself. His eyes drift to your cunt and you wait for him to enter you but instead — he leans his body forward and places a hand on your hip to hold you both steady as he licks you and parts your folds yet again with his tongue. You let out a low moan at the sudden feeling and spread your legs wider for him.

His tongue is wet and hot and it feels absolutely fucking stellar when he runs it along and swirls it around the most sensitive parts of you. Your stomach is already tightening and your fingers are clutching at the sheets. You think that if you were to put them in Josh’s hair again you’d likely rip him bald.

He’s enjoying this just as much as you, it seems.

His tongue is lapping and suckling at your folds and hole at first, teasing you, and then sliding upwards to encase your pearl in between his lips. You shudder and as you do so he moans against your skin, sending vibrations through your entire lower half and causing you let out a high pitched whine.

You look down at him, taking in the view.

The hand that’s not resting on your hip is between his legs still, working in fluid motions as he tugs and strokes himself. His eyes are closed, which is a shame: seeing his beautiful, light eyes meet your own while he pleasures you is easily one of your favorite things in the world. His mouth is working quickly and messily, lapping at your cunt as if he were starving and it was the first meal he’d seen in ages. You tightened your grip on the sheets, so much so that your knuckles turned white. Small whines left your mouth repeatedly as he worked, and you did your damnedest to keep yourself from going too close to the edge.

“Josh,” you rasped. He opened his eyes to look at you and the wild, hungry, needy look in his eyes made your face flush and your cunt ache. “Josh, come on. I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me.”

You could tell your words had the desired effect on him as his eyes darkened. “Mm. What’s the magic word?” He murmured as he set back to licking you.

“Please, Josh,” you begged. “Please, fuck me, Josh.” Your voice was so raspy and desperate and full of need. Josh had a way of making you fall apart.

He pulls away from, smirking ever so slightly. He’s smiling at you ever so slightly, and you know that he’d be smiling more if the desire weren’t so overwhelming. You feel the same. He returns to his position on his knees and then grasps his length in his hand so he can guide himself into you.

“Are you ready for me?” His voice is rough and full of want, but he’s still trying to maintain his cheeky persona. You are not amused.

“Yes. Josh. Jesus Christ, yes.”

He laughs breathlessly and then pushes into you, and you both moan. He pushes into you to the hilt, and then pulls back almost immediately before slamming back into you. “ _Fuuucckk_ ,” you let out a deep groan and bite your lip as he does so, and then you scramble to wrap your legs around him and put your hands on his shoulders as he starts.

He pulls in and out of you, slowly but roughly at first. It’s torture, really.

You dig your nails and heels into his flesh as he quickens his pace, and you sigh contentedly as he swipes his head down and latches onto your neck. He sucks and nips and even bites ever so slightly into your skin and then runs his tongue over it to sooth your flesh. You whine and tilt your head so that his head moves up and you catch his mouth with your own.  
The sounds of your skin smacking together and your muffled moans and groans fill the air, and the mattress is creaking under the weight of you both. Josh pulls his mouth away then moves his head down to suck on one of your breasts. You’re surprised: he hasn’t paid much attention to them today.

He sure fucking is now.

He runs his smooth tongue across your hardened nub and you moan so obscenely that you’re embarrassed such a noise could come from you, and even more embarrassed that you did it in front of Josh. He laughs and again, his laugh vibrates across your flesh and you whine as you push your hips up, desperate to meet his as he fucks you.

“You’re so fucking hot when you make sounds like that,” he says as he switches to your other breast. You hiss as the chilly air makes contact with your wet, sensitive skin and you deliberately move your foot to kick him in the ass.

He laughs and yet again, it vibrates through you, and you swear at yourself as he moves to kiss you again. He’s getting more desperate. He thrusts into you, quickening and roughening his pace. You moan into his mouth and dig your nails into his back.

He’s relentless now.

He has his socked feet and knees dug into the mattress for leverage as his thrusts become more messy and deep. You push your hips up to meet his and shudder when your clit rubs against his pubic bone. Arousal is boiling in your stomach and your toes are curling and you are so fucking close.

Josh is close, too. You can tell by the way his hips falter and his jaw clenches and his head lolls back ever so slightly and his eyes squeeze shut.

“Josh,” you murmur, “Josh, come on. I’m gonna come.”

He sits up so that he’s not leaning over you and lifts your leg so that it hooks over his shoulder and you can take him deeper. You groan and watch as he uses his other hand to hold onto as he fucks into you at your new angle.

Your stomach is coiling and your cunt is aching and your back is arching, desperate to meet his thrusts and take every inch of him as deeply as you can. Then he thrusts _up_ — and hits that special spot inside of you and you’re pretty fucking sure you see stars. Then you’re coming, and it’s one of the most intense orgasms you’ve ever felt. You can feel it in every inch of your body as it runs through you. Your body freezes and you’re extremely that Josh is fucking you through it. Your hips buck and your toes curl and you whine and then finally, after what feels like forever, you’re coming down from your high.

And then Josh is coming and fucking into your sensitive cunt desperately. You both groan and through your eyes, heavy lidded from exhaustion and pleasure, you take in the look on his face. You never tire of it.

His eyes flutter and his skin goes taut on his muscles and silent swears and quiet mumbles of your name fall from his lips, and then he collapses beside of you.

It seems he’s finally wore out. You lean over and curl into him, and he pulls the open sides of your flannel shut around you when he feels your cold skin against him.

“You’re freezing,” he murmurs.

“Not that bad. You overreact. Besides, you just helped me warm up. Like, a lot,” you say breathlessly, and he laughs.

“Always a pleasure, m’lady.”

“Same to you, Mr. Washington.” You reach towards the end of the bed for your pulled back comforter and pull it up before tucking it in around you both.

Your rest your head on his shoulder, exhausted.

Almost instantly, you can hear Josh’s soft snores fill the air. 


End file.
